


Trips and Trust Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trust Issues, touchstarved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stand in the airport staring at airport security with butterflies in your stomach. You feel like you’re going to throw up when you spot him. You know what he looks like because you both skype whenever his wifi is stable enough for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trips and Trust Issues

Prompt: “You can trust me”  
*Dirk’s POV

 

You flinched from his touch when you first met Jake. He didn’t seem to notice it at the time, and left on the plane back home later that week. You aren’t sure if you were thankful for that or not, you aren’t really used to any sort of contact with other people unless you count the robots you’re building.

By now you’ve been in an off-and-on relationship with him for two years online, not able to come see each other due to expenses. He proposed that he come overseas to Texas to see you again, and you said sure despite all your nervousness. Both of you shared excited texts over pesterchum for the few months before you both meet up.

You stand in the airport staring at airport security with butterflies in your stomach. You feel like you’re going to throw up when you spot him. You know what he looks like because you both skype whenever his wifi is stable enough for it.

He waves with a big smile, running towards you with his backpack on his thin shoulders and your stomach flips over nervously. You give a slight wave in return, thankful that your shades hide a lot of your emotion.

“Dirk Strider?” he asks with a thick pacific islander accent. God, his accent is cuter in real life too, god help you. “Yeah, Jake En-oof!” you get cut off by a tight hug that nearly knocks the breath out of you. You fight not to tense up and cringe away in reflex for a moment before you get a little used to it, leaning happily into him.

He grins up at you when you wrap your arms around him, fighting back the ball of nerves in your throat “Your hair looks even more ridiculous in real life, Dirk,” he says. You laugh quietly and pick him up, backpack and all. “Yours looks even messier than on skype then,” you murmur. He laughs “I never really figured out how to tame it.”

You drive him home and set his bags down by your door. He closes the door “Hey, can I get you anything?” you ask him and he shakes his head a little “Not now, no.” He leans against your side a little and your stomach twists nervously.

You hum in acknowledgement and follow him to the couch when he tugs at your hand interlocked with his. He settles on the couch and you flop down next to him. He hesitates a little and grins when he combs his fingertips through your styled spiky hair. “How long does it take to do this to your hair?” he asks. “Half an hour if my hair is cooperating,” you answer with a chuckle.

“That’s long.”

He brushes his fingertips over your face and you jerk back in scared reflex. Evidently he can tell though “You can trust me,” he murmurs and you swallow thickly, leaning into his hands

“I’ll try.”


End file.
